Wipes for treating surfaces are typically pre-moistened, disposable towelettes which may be utilised in a variety of applications both domestic and industrial and perform a variety of functions. Pre-moistened wipes are typically used to wipe surfaces both animate and inanimate, and may provide numerous benefits such as cleaning, cleansing, and disinfecting. Pre-moistened wipes incorporating a cleaning composition are already known in the art. For example, WO 89/05114 discloses disposable, pre-moistened wipes for hard surface cleaning, which are impregnated with a liquid composition. Pre-moistened wipes can also be found in the form of laminates. In one such embodiment, the laminates include a floor sheet attached to a reservoir, as described in WO 2000-2000US26401, incorporated herein by reference.
One particular application for pre-moistened wipes is treating hard surfaces, such as, kitchen and bathroom surfaces, eyeglasses, and surfaces that require cleaning in industry for example surfaces of machinery or automobiles.
A commonly known problem in treating hard surfaces is the formation of films and/or streaks on surfaces treated therewith. Indeed, after the treatment of a hard surface with a pre-moistened wipe, the formation of visible residues (streaks) and/or shine reducing films after drying can often be observed.
Furthermore, the addition of an antimicrobial agent, to compositions intended to wipe and clean surfaces, increases the tendency of filming/streaking on said hard. The filming/streaking is particularly problematic when treating glossy surfaces, such as porcelain, chrome and other shiny metallic surfaces, tiles etc.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a pre-moistened wipe composition that shows a disinfecting or antimicrobial benefit and a filming/streaking performance benefit (low or substantially no formation of streak- and/or film-formation).
It has now been found that the above objectives can be met by a pre-moistened wipe for treating a surface, said pre-moistened wipe comprising: (a) a substrate; wherein said substrate is substantially free of a binder or latex; and (b) an aqueous composition applied to said substrate said composition having (i) a pH of about 7 or less and comprising (ii) at least one surfactant; and (iii) a polymeric biguanide.
It is an advantage of the compositions of this invention that judicious choice of surfactant and pH can result in an enhancement of tile gloss, either relative to clean untreated tiles, or tiles treated with a base composition that lacks the antimicrobial agent.
It is another advantage of the invention that the preferred selection of a substrate comprising at least about 20% synthetic fibers can be used to provide improved cleaning properties over a range of soils, including greasy stains and soap scum.
It is yet another advantage of the compositions of this invention that the pre-moistened wipes can optionally be attached to a cleaning implement such as a unit comprising a pole and a mop head.
Additionally, the antimicrobial compositions herein can be used to treat shiny and matt hard-surfaces made of a variety of materials like glazed and non-glazed ceramic tiles, vinyl, no-wax vinyl, linoleum, melamine, glass, plastics, plastified wood.